1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of network conditioning assembly having terminals and magnetic cores with winding wires, and more specifically to retaining end portions of the wires to the terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,705, issued to Zhang on May 14, 2013, discloses an electrical connector having an insulative housing and a terminal module. The terminal module includes an insulative body, an internal printed circuit board (PCB), a plurality of signal conditioning components, e.g., transformers, common mode chokes, etc., and a plurality of terminals connected to both of the PCB and the signal conditioning components. The component includes a magnetic core and a plurality of wires wound around the core. End portions of the wires wind around top portions of the terminals and then the top portions are soldered to conductive apertures or via of the PCB. Winding operation of the wires to the terminals are not performed by an automatic machine but done by manual labor, which is time-consuming and prone to breakage.
An electrical connector having a simple structure is desired.